


Totally Brotonic Haldholding Between Bros

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: I'll Make You A Deal [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is he reading too much into this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Brotonic Haldholding Between Bros

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a quick daydream and turned into this?? kind of inspired by real life events. a dude I hung out with would do stuff like this, including the shoulder thing. it was fun but a little terrifying being so high up and I thought it would be cute if mark did stuff like this with jack

It was late as Jack, Mark, Iesha, and Violet headed back to the dorms, laughing at a joke that wasn't all that funny. They'd just gotten back from a late night trip to Domino's, having been studying for finals the majority of the day. Jack and Mark walk behind Violet and Iesha, fingers intertwined as they talk to the girls about some of the subjects they were worried about, the studying they've been doing all week.

Jack feels Mark squeeze his hand, turning to find Mark grinning at him, making him smile back. Mark's seemed pretty happy recently, when he's not working himself to the bone looking for auditions. Jack catches him smiling more, seeming happy to hang out with him. It's a huge improvement from the way they'd gotten along at the beginning of the deal, back when he was practically revolted holding Jack's hand. He can't help but grin thinking about the beginning of the year, how fun it had been to press his buttons and fluster him. But it's nice this way too, when they're not at each other's throats.

Jack's noticed some things, though. Little things that nag at his mind, little things Mark does. The way he'll hold his hand sometimes even when they're not around their friends, even though they're still technically in public. The way he directs a lot of the conversation to Jack, seeming to actually want to talk to him and joke with him, to hear what he has to say. The way he sometimes stands or sits close to him, seeming completely comfortable and content with their shouders touching or their legs pressed together when they're sitting around hanging out with their friends. He finds him touching him a lot more then he used to, and he's surprised to find that he's not bothered by it at all, just a little confused. If it's just because of the deal, the fact that they're pretending to date, then he's doing an amazing job. He plays the part so well that he's sure everyone is convinced of their relationship. If he was one of their friends, he'd be convinced too.

Like now, walking along with their friends. Mark walks close to him, shoulders bumping occassionally, holding his hand and swinging their arms slightly between the two of them, turning to talk to him every now and then with a smile that crinkles his eyes and makes him grin in return. He'd even insisted on letting Jack wear his coat when he saw Jack shiver, the cold chill of December not seeming to bother him too much. He subtly sniffed at the collar, liking the warmth it brought and the fact it smelled like Mark’s cologne. Jack feels Mark squeeze his hand a little as they walk, not even looking at him. As if he's just happy holding his hand, walking in silence as he listens while Iesha and Violet go on about a concert they'd gone to a while back. Mark doesn't even really need to keep holding his hand, or walking so close that their shoulders brush occassionally, but he does. It's comfortable and nice and it leaves Jack a little muddled, his mind trying to keep up with what he's trying to do. Jack knows firsthand how talented Mark is, but he wishes he could tell when the charade ends and his actual feelings begin. He seems to like Jack well enough, they hang out and get along well. But what is with all the touching? The smiles and conversations, the sense that he's completely content just holding Jack's hand as he listens to his friends. Is he reading too much into this? Is he getting muddled and confused for nothing? He sighs, frowning slightly, and he feels Mark squeeze his hand again a little longer. He looks up and Mark is searching his face, his expression slightly worried.

"You okay?" he murmurs, Iesha and Violet still talking ahead of them.

Jack nods, giving a small smile. "Yeah, just a little tired."

Mark seems to buy it, squeezing his hand again with a nod and a smile before turning back to the conversation, leaving Jack with his thoughts as Iesha addresses Mark.

Violet catches Jack’s eye while Mark and Iesha continue talking, giving him a look before her eyes dart to Mark and back to him, raising an eyebrow. Jack frowns, knowing she was still worried about the status of his and Mark's relationship after the talk Jack had with the girls. He swallows, shrugging his shoulders slightly, Violet’s frown pulling up on one side as if thinking on something before suddenly whipping around to face Iesha.

"Iesha, weren't you, like, gonna help me study for that math test in the library today?"

Iesha frowns as she turns back to Violet, seeming confused before her eyes widen.

"Oh man, I was, wasn't I? I'm sorry, I totally forgot, V."

"We can still get some cramming done now. Come on, let's hurry before the library closes. Bye guys!" she calls over her shoulder as she grabs Iesha by the wrist, winking at Jack conspiratorially before both girls hurry away to study, leaving Mark and Jack to continue alone. Jack frowns after her but continues walking, a long yawn escaping him.

"Tired?" Mark asks, turning to look Jack over. He nods, trying to stifle another yawn.

"Violet woke me up to study with her this morning, haven’t had much of a chance to sleep."

"You sleep more then anyone I know," Mark teases, bumping Jack’s shoulder with his own, his warm hand still gripping Jack's. Jack smiles and shrugs, yawning again.

"Ugh, why does the dorm have to be so far? I don't wanna walk the whole way," he grumbles tiredly, a smile settling on Mark's face.

"Aw, is baby tired?" he jokes, Jack huffing out a small laugh as he smacks his shoulder lightly with their hands still entwined.

"Hey, I'm the one that calls you baby in this relationship. And what if I am? Ya gonna carry me?" he jokes, Mark shrugging before letting go of Jack's hand. Jack frowns, about to ask why Mark had stopped walking before he stoops down slightly and grabs Jack by the hips, lifting him up and setting him on his right shoulder before standing, Jack's arms immediately wrapping tightly around Mark's forehead to keep balance. Mark chuckles and continues walking, his right arm around Jack's shins to keep him steady.

"What the fuck are ya doin?" Jack squawks, his arms tightening as Mark shrugs his shoulders.

"Carrying you," he replies casually, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, I fuckin see that, but why?" he asks, heart racing and arms tightening as Mark's shoulders bounce with his deep laugh.

"Just thought you could use a rest. Wouldn't want my baby getting too tired," he replies, Jack practically feeling the smug smirk on his face. "And could you loosen your grip on my head? Your arms are in front of my eyes and I'd rather not eat shit with you up there." Jack retracts his arms reluctantly, one arm still wrapped around Mark's neck while his other hand grips his right shoulder, praying he doesn't fall off and crack his head open.

Jack slowly calms down, staying as still as he can to keep his balance on his new perch. He expects Mark to set him down with a laugh but he doesn't, seeming happy to walk with Jack on his shoulder like a large, deformed parrot.

"Are ya gonna set me down anytime soon?" Jack asks, leaning forward enough to see Mark smile up at him smugly.

"Nope."

Jack huffs, sitting back up. He'd cross his arms in front of his chest but he doesn't want to fall, so he pouts overdramatically, making Mark chuckle again. Jack's grip tightens around his neck, his other hand squeezing his shoulder to stay steady.

Jack looks around idly, not seeing anyone anywhere close to them. He wonders again why Mark is doing this. It's not mushy or all that romantic, but it's _something_. It seems kind of like flirting, but why do it when no one's even around? Is Mark just messing with him?

Mark jostles his shoulder slightly, chuckling when Jack tightens his grip and swears. Jack kicks his chest lightly with the heel of his foot, but he can still tell Mark's grinning like a smug asshole.

Jack takes it back. He's definitely messing with him.

They make it to the dorms soon enough, Mark finally setting Jack down before they both walk in and head up the elevator to their floor. They talk idly about tests and packing for the trip to Caleb's cabin, though Mark’s mood seems to darken at the topic change. He's grateful when the subject is changed, joking and chuckling quietly at something Jack had said, bumping their shoulders together as they head down the hall to their dorm.

They head into their room, Jack going toward his side to toe off his boots as Mark turns on the light and shuts the door behind them. Jack realizes he's still wearing Mark's coat, starting to pull it off before feeling eyes on him. He turns to find Mark near the door, watching him idly. Jack pauses, feeling slightly self conscious under his gaze.

"What?" he asks, not quite able to come up with anything witty to say under his scrutiny. Mark shrugs casually, heading into the room toward his own bed.

"Nothing. Just thought you looked nice in my coat. It suits you."

Jack frowns, looking over the slightly oversized coat. "It doesn't even fit," he argues, pulling it off the rest of the way before going over to hand it to Mark, who shrugs again.

"You look cute in it," he smirks, making Jack's face warm with embarrassment.

"Shut up," he mutters, Mark laughing as he hangs the coat up before grabbing his pajamas and toothbrush and heading out to the bathroom, leaving Jack to change alone. He can't help but frown, the interaction leaving him unsure what to do or think. He ignores the butterflies in his gut, quickly changing before turning off the light and laying down, mind racing and keeping him awake long after Mark falls asleep.


End file.
